


Hawkmoth's Secret Rap Career

by Rebel_Dino



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Funny, Humor, I'm not kidding, It's an actual song, Music, Nooroo Needs a Hug (Miraculous Ladybug), Nooroo is So Done (Miraculous Ladybug), Save Nooroo (Miraculous Ladybug), Song Lyrics, Song fic, Song: Hawkmoth's Rap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24034615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebel_Dino/pseuds/Rebel_Dino
Summary: Hawkmoth's lair contains a lot of butterflies... and a killer sound system.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawkmoth & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Implied Adrien/Marinette
Comments: 9
Kudos: 79





	Hawkmoth's Secret Rap Career

**Author's Note:**

> Song lyrics taken from (idk if this is the real title) Hawkmoth's Rap, which, by the way, is official and sung by the actual voice actor. 
> 
> Everyone is sleeping on this song so hard, it was released a couple days ago so go on YouTube and give it a listen. You'll thank me later. 
> 
> It will also improve the enjoyment of this fic, so you should probably listen to it first. I'll wait.

The thing with being rich enough to build a secret butterfly lair means you're probably eccentric enough to build a secret butterfly lair. This was certainly the case for Gabriel Agreste, whose many eccentricities were a result of his complex past. Unfortunately for Nooroo, Gabriel was determined to give life two things from his past that he really shouldn't: his dead wife and his secret rap career. And being a supervillain gave him a lot of material for the latter.

It was never a good day for Nooroo when Gabriel entered his lair without transforming into Hawkmoth. Either he was going reminisce about Emilie and complain that Adrien's friends were being a bad influence (like Gabriel himself even interacted with the boy), or he would start laying down some verse.

 _**"** _ _**Nooroo, give me a beat."** _

Looks like it was going to be the latter. Nooroo wondered how someone who had once had control over almost the entirety of Paris was the same person who spent his free time performing rap alone in his attic. An electronic beat began to pulse out of the lair's state-of-the art sound system as Gabriel took a breath and began to speak.

_**"With a cane in my hand and a mask on my face** _

_**I'll turn this tragic city to a far more evil place"** _

Oh, please. He hadn't even transformed yet. And the only sad thing about Paris was Gabriel's verse. Before Nooroo could wonder if it was worth loosing daylight privileges so he wouldn't have to listen to his drivel any longer, Gabriel continued.

_**"I give the forgotten a chance to be reborn** _

_**I hear their darkest secrets and allow them to transform** _

_**A troubled soul cries, time to akumatize!** _

_**Fly my faithful servant** _

_**Dark wings, rise!"** _

Thank goodness. it looked like Nooroo was going to be put out of his misery anyway. As he zoomed into the brooch, he let out a sigh of relief. Then Hawkmoth began a series of twirls with his cane in time with the music, sending butterflies flapping with each gesture.

_**"That rotten little cat and that pesky little girl** _

_**Once I have their miraculous then I'll rule the world** _

_**I will win and I will rise!** _

_**All of Paris akumatized!** _

_**No more secrets, no** _ _**more lies** _

_**Soon their miraculous** _

_**Their miraculous**_

_**will be mine!"** _

At this Hawkmoth let out a hearty chuckle that was edging into proper villain laugh territory. He tapped his black clad feet in time with the music until his next verse, which he sprang into with a:

_**"Nooroo** _

_**Let me break it down for you** _

_**They do not know the power they waste preventing crime** _

_**Soon will come my hour, soon it's Hawkmoth's time** _

_**These heroes are a joke** _

_**But while they play their silly games** _

_**My plan goes into action to learn their real names"** _

Gasp! An actual strategy that could end the stalemate between the two superpowered teenagers and a middle aged man? Nooroo would be shocked if he was actually there, but he wasn't. Lucky Nooroo. Hawkmoth gathered himself up and put down the final verses.

_**"So rise my villain army** _

_**My commands you shall obey** _

_**And I'll help you find revenge the evil Hawkmoth way** _

_**I will win and I will rise!** _

_**All of Paris akumatized!** _

_**No more secrets, no more lies** _

_**Soon their miraculous** _

_**Their miraculous** _

_**I will win and I will rise!** _

_**All of Paris akumatized!** _

_**No more secrets, no more lies** _

_**Soon their miraculous** _

_**Th**_ _**eir miraculous** _

_**Their miraculous** _

_**Their miraculous** _

_**Will be mine"** _

After his finishing line, Hawkmoth let out an even heartier supervillain laugh, one that echoed around the lair and stirred up the butterflies one last time. He tapped his cane on the floor with the fading notes and finally came to a standstill, hands resting on the pommel. Nooroo flew out of the brooch at the behest of a whispered "Dark wings, fall" and came to rest at Gabriel's shoulder. They exited the lair, Nooroo following close behind his master.

Some days he would really rather be thrown around Paris like Adrien than deal with his father. At least he didn't write rap about trying to win Ladybug's heart, unlike someone Nooroo knew.


End file.
